sebastian_fitzekfandomcom_de-20200214-history
David Nathan
David Nathan wurde am 16. März 1971 in Berlin geboren und ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher, Hörspielsprecher und Rezitator. Gelegentlich ist er auch als Dialogbuchautor und Dialogregisseur tätig. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen wird er regelmäßig für die Synchronisation von Johnny Depp, Christian Bale und Paul Walker eingesetzt. Bekannt ist er zudem für sein Wirken als Hörbuchinterpret, insbesondere in den Genres der Thriller- und Horrorliteratur. So hat er unter anderem mehrere Romane des US-amerikanischen Schriftstellers Stephen King in ungekürzter Fassung eingelesen. Jugend Der Sohn des Schauspielers und Synchronsprechers Michael Pan und der Künstleragentin Petra Nathan wuchs in der DDR auf und wurde aufgrund der beruflichen Verbindungen seines Vaters bereits in früher Jugend für die Synchronisation von Kinderdarstellern in den Ateliers der DEFA besetzt. Darüber hinaus agierte er ab 1985 in diversen Film- und Theaterrollen in Berlin. Da ihm aufgrund des Ausreiseantrags seiner Eltern Mitte der 1980er Jahre das Abitur und die Aufnahme an eine Schauspielschule verwehrt blieben, absolvierte Nathan zunächst eine Ausbildung zum Maler und Lackierer. Nach Bewilligung des Antrags wurde die Familie innerhalb eines Tages ausgewiesen und verließ Ost-Berlin im Frühjahr 1989. David Nathan ist der Enkelsohn des Kabarettisten Peter Pan. Synchronisation Nach zahlreichen Gastrollen stieg Nathan 1991 hauptberuflich in das Metier der Filmsynchronisation ein. Seither übernahm er breit gefächerte Haupt- und Nebenrollen in Serien, Fernsehfilmen und Kinoproduktionen, darunter für Leonardo DiCaprio als geistig behinderter Jugendlicher in Gilbert Grape (1994), für Mark Wahlberg als krimineller Drogensüchtiger in Jim Carroll (1995), für Joaquín Phoenix als unschuldig zum Tode Verurteilter in Für das Leben eines Freundes (1999) oder für Kevin Bacon als Kindesentführer in 24 Stunden Angst (2003). Literatur- und Medienwissenschaftler Thomas Bräutigam zählt David Nathan als Synchron-Schauspieler zu den herausragenden Stimmen der Gegenwart. Seit Don Juan DeMarco (1995) wird er bis auf wenige Ausnahmen für die Synchronisation von Johnny Depp eingesetzt. Aufmerksamkeit erregte der Stimmenwechsel der von Depp verkörperten Figur Jack Sparrow in der deutschsprachigen Fassung der Piratenfilmreihe Pirates of the Caribbean. Nachdem ein verantwortlicher Supervisor Kritik an Nathans bereits vollständig eingesprochener Synchronaufnahme für den Auftaktfilm Fluch der Karibik geübt hatte, lehnte Nathan eine in Gänze geforderte Neuaufnahme ab. Dies führte zu einer Besetzung von Marcus Off, der im weiteren Verlauf auch für die zweite und dritte Fortsetzung verpflichtet wurde. Weil es zwischen Off und der Produktion jedoch zu keiner geschäftlichen Einigung mehr kam, übernahm im vierten Teil wieder David Nathan die Rolle. Auch übernahm er die deutsche Synchronisation von Johnny Depp in Tim Burton's Corpse Bride – Hochzeit mit einer Leiche. Seit Portrait of a Lady (1996) ist Nathan mit Christian Bale fortwirkend ein weiterer Schauspieler zugeordnet worden. Für seine Synchronisation von Bale in Harsh Times wurde er in der Kategorie „Herausragende männliche Synchronarbeit“ für den Deutschen Synchronpreis 2008 nominiert, im darauffolgenden Jahr gelang ihm eine zweite Nominierung für Tim Roth in Jugend ohne Jugend. Darüber hinaus synchronisierte er die Rolle des Rango im gleichnamigen Film. Einem breiten Publikum ist David Nathan ferner als deutsche Stimme mehrerer Hauptdarsteller in Fernsehserien bekannt, darunter James Marsters in Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen (1999–2003) und Angel – Jäger der Finsternis (2001, 2003–2004), Nathan Fillion in Firefly – Der Aufbruch der Serenity (2002–2003), Paul Walker in The Fast and the Furious, George Eads in CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (ab 2001) sowie Jeremy Sisto in Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer (2004–2007) und Law & Order (ab 2009). Nach dem Tod von Matthias Hinze übernahm er ab der dritten Staffel der Krankenhausserie Greys Anatomy die Synchronisation von Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan. Im Animebereich vertonte er unter anderem die Figuren Zorro / Diego in Z wie Zorro (1995), Victore de Girodelle in Lady Oscar (1995), Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Renji Abarai in Bleach (2001), Piccolo in Dragonball Z (2001–2002) und Dragonball GT (2006) und Yami Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh! (2003). Außerdem spricht er den Prinzen in Disneys Cinderella – Wahre Liebe siegt (2007). Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Sprecher fungiert David Nathan gelegentlich als Dialogbuchautor und Synchronregisseur. Für seine deutschsprachige Fassung der Filmsatire Thank You for Smoking wurde er 2007 in der Kategorie „Herausragendes Synchrondrehbuch“ ein weiteres Mal für den Deutschen Synchronpreis nominiert. Dialogregie führte er unter anderem in den Kinoproduktionen Hustle & Flow und Get Rich or Die Tryin’. Nathan ist auch in Videospielen als Sprecher aktiv. In den deutschen Fassungen der Action-Adventure-Reihe Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009), Batman: Arkham City (2011), Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) und Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) lieh er dem Hauptcharakter Batman/Bruce Wayne seine Stimme. Auch in dem 2011 erschienenen Rennspiel Driver - San Francisco ist er als deutsche Stimme der Hauptfigur John Tanner zu hören. In einer DvD-Box aus dem Jahre 2013 "DC Universe Animated Original Movies", sowie The LEGO Movie und The LEGO Batman Movie, spricht Nathan in allen Filmen Batman. Hörbücher Mit Beginn der 2000er Jahre erweiterte Nathan sein Betätigungsfeld um den sich zunehmend etablierenden Hörbuchmarkt. Seither wird er insbesondere auf dem Gebiet der Thriller- und Horrorliteratur eingesetzt. Für das Download-Portal Audible und diverse Hörbuchverlage las er unter anderem die ungekürzten Fassungen mehrerer Romane von Stephen King ein, darunter The Green Mile (2005), Puls (2006), Wahn (2008), Die Arena (2010), Es (2011), Sie (2011), Der Anschlag (2012), Der Fluch (2012), Menschenjagd (2012) und The Stand (2012). Mit einer Lesezeit von rund 48 Stunden interpretierte er zudem den dreiteiligen ungekürzten Roman 1Q84 des japanischen Schriftstellers Haruki Murakami. Außerdem ist er aktiv im Bereich Horror/Science-Fiction. Er las u. a. Max Brooks' Werke Der Zombie Survival Guide und Operation Zombie: Wer länger lebt, ist später tot, sowie J. L. Bournes Werke Tagebuch der Apokalypse 1, 2, 3 und Guillermo del Toros Die Saat, Das Blut und Die Nacht David Nathan ist Hauptsprecher der meisten Hörproduktionen von LPL Records, einem Verlag, der sich unter anderem auf die Vertonung der Werke von H. P. Lovecraft spezialisiert hat. Im Rahmen der Hörbuchreihe H. P. Lovecraft: Bibliothek des Schreckens fungierte Nathan als Erzähler in Publikationen wie Der Cthulhu Mythos (2003), Necronomicon (2008), Berge des Wahnsinns (2008) und Der Fall Charles Dexter Ward (2009). Für seine Interpretation des Lovecraft Geschichtenbands Jäger der Finsternis (2007) wurde Nathan in der Kategorie „Bester Sprecher / Lesung“ für den Ohrkanus 2007 nominiert, mit Der Flüsterer im Dunkeln (2005) setzte er sich neben Torsten Michaelis und Regisseur Lars Peter Lueg im darauffolgenden Jahr in der Kategorie „Hörbuch des Jahrzehnts“ gegen die Konkurrenz durch.8 Wiederkehrend wird Nathan für Hörbuchfassungen zu Romanen von Wolfgang Hohlbein, Dean Koontz, Craig Russell, Sergej Lukianenko und Carole Wilkinson engagiert. Von 2005 bis 2010 hatte David Nathan die Hauptrolle des Berliner Studenten Georg Brand/T-Rex/Tom Baumann in der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt 41-teiligen Mystery-Hörspielreihe Offenbarung 23 inne, lehnte 2012 jedoch ebenso wie sein Kollege Dietmar Wunder die Mitwirkung an weiteren Folgen aus Zeitmangel und Altersgründen ab. Für das gemeinnützige Kinder-Hörportal Ohrka.de hat David Nathan insgesamt drei Hörbücher aufgenommen: Robinson Crusoe, 20000 Meilen unter dem Meer und Baron Münchhausen. Prima-Vista-Lesungen David Nathan (links) und Simon Jäger (rechts) nach einer Prima-Vista-Lesung 2009 Veranstaltet von Oliver Rohrbecks Label Lauscherlounge tritt David Nathan im Rahmen inszenierter Lesungen und Hörspiele mehrmals im Jahr vor Publikum auf. Gemeinsam mit Simon Jäger bestreitet er seit 2007 vor allem die Prima Vista Lesungen, in denen das Duo mitgebrachte Texte des Publikums improvisierend vorträgt. Die Bandbreite des Textmaterials umfasst unterschiedlichste Epochen, Gattungen und Genres und erstreckt sich von selbst verfassten Geschichten über Buchauszüge mit fiktiven und nicht fiktiven Inhalten bis hin zu Stilblüten und Kuriositäten aus dem Internet. Nachdem die Lesungen mehrere Jahre in der Alten Kantine der Berliner Kulturbrauerei stattfanden, wurden sie 2012 in den Berliner Club SO36 und das Kölner Gloria-Theater verlegt. David Nathan ist Off-Sprecher der Dokumentarreihe Akte Mord und Station Voice des heute nicht mehr existierenden digitalen Rundfunksenders 90elf sowie des privaten Rundfunksenders Radio Bob. Im Jahr 2011 wurde er als Schauspieler und Erzähler für den fiktionalen Dokumentarfilm This Ain’t California von Marten Persiel engagiert. In der mehrfach ausgezeichneten Produktion, die im August 2012 in den deutschen Kinos anlief, verkörperte Nathan den erwachsenen Rollbrettfahrer Nico, der sich gemeinsam mit anderen früheren Skater-Freunden an seine Jugend in der DDR der 1980er Jahre erinnert.aufgerufen am 10. September 2011 Popshot: Marco Justus Schöler – Faces Behind The Voices (Ausstellung, Buch, Tour) - Popshot. Übernommen von https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Nathan Kategorie:Sprecher Kategorie:Hörbücher